someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Goodbye
This is my first CreepyPasta, please give postive/constructive criticism so i can improve in the future. Thanks. Day 1. Finally, I've got a great job in Michigan. Even though I've only worked for a few hours, I'm already loving my job at the office. After a few hours of hard work, I met a girl named Madison, she's incredibly nice and even asked me to go out for some Lunch. I couldn't turn it down so i agreed. After having a great time at lunch, we returned to the office and work continued as normal. Day 2. I walked into the surprisingly cold office. As I strolled towards my cubicle, I saw a group of co-workers standing around a cubicle. As i approached the cubicle, a lady ran off with a tear running down her face. I watched as she ran off. I gulped. "What's happened?" I said A few people turned to look at me looking depressed before turning back around. This gave me a glimpse of what was so shocking. It was just an empty cubicle with a few momentos. Finally, a man turned to me and said: "Michael has gone...missing." "Just, disappeared?" I questioned. To all my efforts, I got nothing from him and decided to leave and start my work for the day. After a few hours, I met Madison at the water cooler. After some normal chit-chat, I noticed she didn't seem to be affected by 'disappearance'. "Why aren't you affected by the current event?" I asked her reluctantly. "Oh, that? It happens all the time. It's nothing." "Wait, it happens all the time?" "Yeah, don't get too upset." I found this really strange. Why were people disappearing? Do they always disappear? I decided to get back to work and not think about what had happened. Day 3. YES!!! I finally got the guts and asked out Madison. She said yes and now we're in a relationship. We exchange the odd looks at each other across the office. After this great news, I remembered about the disappearance and decided to ask the boss. He told me he couldn't confirm anything, but he had heard rumours such as: Serial killers, runaways, abduction and hauntings. I decided to ask him what the origins of the hauntings came from. He replied with fear saying that people seem to think the closet is haunted. After discussing some final things with him, i decided to check the closet. After opening the door ajar, all that filled the room was metal shelves with boxes on them. And, what stood out the most, was an old computer with a webcam on top. Thinking nothing of it, I decided to finish off my day. Day 7. Well, it's been a while since I wrote this, I've been busy with Madison. everything so far is going good. Over the days, I've noticed that what Madison said was right. Yesterday, two more people disappeared and, for some reason, I thought nothing of it. At around 8:30pm, I was bored during my late shift on a Friday night. For around 6 minutes, I was searching through them when I found a folder called "Goodbye". Curiosity got the best of me and I opened the folder. From here, I found multiple text documents all named "Goodbye". I noticed that one of the files was saved yesterday. I eagerly opened it and this is what I found: "It was 8:47pm on a Friday night at the office and I was finishing off my work, alone. As I finally finished my work, I received an email from my girlfriend Amy. '' ''I opened it up and it was labeled 'goodbye'. Why was it called goodbye? Was she dumping me? Without hesitation, I quickly opened the email. The only other thing that was on the email was a download link called "goodbye.vid". Since it was from Amy, I downloaded it. After installation, the video opened up straight away and I was greeteed by Amy just staring at the screen looking confused. I thought to myself is this a joke? It grabbed my attention when I realised she was in the storage closet with the so called 'haunted' computer was located. I giggled, realising that it must have been a joke. However, as I stood up, it started to get rather disturbing. She started to cry while having a horrified face as if she'd seen a ghost. As I stood up, I looked at the screen and saw a shadowy figure. This drew my attention completely. I started to point at the screen shouting "behind you!" even though I knew it wouldn't do anything. I wanted to run over and check the closet, but I couldn't, it was if I was glued to the screen. I watched in horror as the dark figure slowly approached her. Fear and horror invaded my mind set. Still looking horrified as of before, blood started the drip from her nose. As the figure reached her, he stabbed her multiple times. Blood went everywhere and he started to disembowel her. I, as anyone would in this situation, started to vomit. After it had finished it's job, it brought it's face to the camera as if it was glaring into my soul. To describe its face to the best of my ability, it was just a face without a jaw and some skin near the left eye. I was incredibly freaked out and then...the camera turned off. '' ''It took me around 5 minutes to get myself together, I cleaned up the puke and wiped the tears from my face. I was scared to enter the closet to see what was in there. After this, I started writing this account. Goodbye." There were around 14 of them, were these text files the final words of the victims of the disappearances? While writing that final line, I heard a noise from the closet. I'll finish the rest of this when I return... Category:Real Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas